A Weekend Abroad
by Dee80
Summary: A long weekend in London brings two old lovers back together.
1. Chapter 1

_Some of you may not be happy that I'm starting a new story, but I promise I will get to the others soon. So I have a fairly long commute to work every day, and I've got some time to daydream. This one came to me this week. It's set basically in the present time, maybe a couple years into the future. I'm not going to age anyone though. I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be- it may be only a few. It depends on if you all like it or not. Hope you enjoy!_

Brenda stood in the hotel lobby surrounded by her family and friends. It was a couple days before her wedding and she was starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach. Brenda excused herself as she made her way to the hotel bar where she found her twin brother.

"Hey big brother," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey sis," he replied, looking over at her. She was glowing, and he'd never seen her so happy. "How are you feeling? Overwhelmed yet?"

"To be honest, yeah. I'm getting nervous. Is it supposed to feel this way?"

"I've had a few nerves from time to time," he told her, laughing half-heartedly. Brenda frowned a little bit, upset that she had brought up the past with her brother. She knew his personal life had been on the back burner for the past few years when he began traveling for work. She knew how much he loved his work and traveling around the world, but he had lost his marriage in the midst of it all. Brenda would never tell her brother, but she never saw his marriage as long-term. It seemed like they had to work at it too hard- things never fell into place. As for her upcoming wedding, she couldn't be happier. It had taken quite a long time for Brenda to shut one chapter of her life and open another. She had to let her past go. Brenda looked up at her brother who was staring into space. She knew he was having a hard time letting his past go.

"You nervous about seeing her?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked, knowing all to well whom she was speaking of.

Brenda slapped his arm. "You know who I'm talking about. Brandon, you talk to her on the phone any chance you get. " She looked him in the eyes. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, she's probably nervous about seeing you too."

Brandon watched his sister as she smirked a little. "You two been talking about me?" he questioned her.

"You should be so lucky….." Brenda started to stand up as Brandon caught her by the arm.

"Bren…"

Brenda knew what he wanted to ask. "She asks about you sometimes, okay?"

Brandon loosened his grip as he too stood up, satisfied with her answer. "Let's go. Time to mingle with your guests."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the blonde-haired boy ran off the elevator.

"Sammy, slow down." Kelly told him as she picked up her pace. But Sammy didn't slow down as he saw Brenda standing in the corridor.

"Aunt Brenda!" Brenda down as the Sammy came running towards her and she picked him up in her arms, giving him a big hug.

"Hey there, cutie. Are you ready for my wedding?" she asked as she held him in her arms.

"Yep, I'm going to be the best ring bear you'll ever have."

The small group of family members chuckled at his answer. "You are definitely the most handsome ring bear I've ever seen," Brenda told him.

Kelly finally made her way to the group, giving Brenda a hug. Cindy Walsh stepped back for a moment, watching the two women. It had been years since she had seen them together. There had always been drama between them because of Dylan. And now with Kelly having Dylan's son, she didn't expect it to be any different, but somehow it was. When Brenda had gone back to Beverly Hills for a short while, she had reconciled her friendship with Kelly and it seemed that they had finally put their pasts behind them. Mrs. Walsh thought it would be difficult for Brenda to be around Sammy, knowing it was Dylan's child, but she accepted it and they seemed to get very close as time went by. She wasn't surprised when Brenda chose Sammy as her ring bearer.

"We were about to go for our final fitting. I'm glad we caught you guys," Brenda told Kelly. Brenda re-introduced Kelly to the rest of the family that was surrounding them, most of whom Kelly had met in the past. Kelly and Mrs. Walsh embraced for quite some time, as emotions took over. Kelly had always thought of Mrs. Walsh as a mother, as she had been a motherly figure to Kelly the majority of her teenage life. Cindy Walsh met Sammy, who gave her a big squeeze as he did most people he met.

"Is this a reunion, or what?" they all heard someone say behind them. The group turned as Jim Walsh approached Kelly, giving her a tight hug. Brenda looked away from the group and saw her brother watching from a distance. As Kelly loosened her grip, her eyes caught Brenda's staring across the room. She followed her glare and saw Brandon standing by the wall, holding a bottle of water. She watched as his eyes met hers and he lifted the water bottle to take a sip. The entire room became silent, except for Sammy, who was too excited to notice what was going on.

"Mommy, I want to go see sights," he told her, pulling on her shirt. Brenda grabbed Sammy's hand and started leading him away from the group, hoping the rest of her family would follow. "You're going sightseeing Sammy? What do you want to see first?" she asked him, half paying attention, half trying to lead her family in her direction to give them some privacy.

Kelly slowly made her way towards Brandon, who just stood there watching her. He hadn't seen her in a few years. Sure, he'd talked to her on the phone what seemed like a hundred times, but to see her in person was an entirely different ordeal. He never thought Kelly could become more beautiful, but it seemed that motherhood was treating her quite well.

"Hi," she said nervously, stopping a couple feet from him.

"Hi," he replied, suddenly at a loss for words. They both looked down at the ground.

She looked up at his small, but muscular figure. "You look good."

Brandon looked up and caught her eye. "And you…" he lifted his hands. "Look at you. I'm at a loss for words." Brandon quickly looked back down at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

They both smiled softly as they inched closer to each other. Brandon was the first one to reach around Kelly's waist and pull her in close. Kelly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck, feeling him wrap his other arm around her in a tight embrace. They stayed in that position for quite some time, neither one wanting to let go.

"Mommy, it's time to go," a little voice interrupted them. Both loosened their grips as Kelly looked down at Sammy.

"Sam, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Brandon." Brenda also chimed in as she bent down next to Sammy. "This is my brother, Sammy. Can you say hi?"

Brenda didn't need to ask twice. Sammy griped Brandon's leg as he gave it a tight squeeze and the entire family watching laughed, including Brandon.

"Nice to meet you, Sammy," Brandon replied.

"Now can we go see sights Mommy?" he pleaded with Kelly.

"Sure, Sam. We'll see you all later. " Kelly started walking away, but Brandon reached for her arm, stopping her.

"Wait, I'd like to see you later and catch up. What room are you in?"

"1214," Kelly replied, gently squeezing Brandon's hand that was still grasping her arm.

"C'mon mom. Let's go." Kelly was pulled away by her son towards the door, but Kelly got a quick look at Brandon as he watched them closely and gave her a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dinnertime when Kelly stepped out of the shower and put her robe on. She came out of the bathroom, checking on her son that was still fast asleep in the bed. Kelly smiled softly. _It had been a draining afternoon. Sammy had been so energetic, ready to see all of London. Of course, he was just thrilled to get to ride on the double-decker bus around town._ _It didn't really matter where they went._ _They hadn't been able to take a lot of big vacations. Being a single mom to a young son and a guardian to her teenage sister had taken a lot time and work. She didn't regret her decision to keep either one though. _Kelly went back into the bathroom and began drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

Kelly checked on Sammy again, who hadn't moved an inch. As she looked through the peephole in the door, she quickly began combing her fingers through her hair. "Just a minute," she replied softly as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kelly's heart began racing as she smiled at the person on the other side of the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you," he told her, wishing he would of called before stopping by, but secretly thinking that she couldn't look any better than she did standing there in her robe with her damp hair.

"Brandon, please. Come in." She invited him into the room. "Let me go get dressed. Please, make yourself comfortable." Brandon took a seat in the sitting area as Kelly went to get dressed. Brandon looked over at the bed, watching Sammy suck his thumb as he pulled his blanket up over his face and continued dreaming.

Kelly appeared from the bathroom a few minutes later. "Wow, Kel," he said looking her up and down, "just wow."

Kelly smiled, slightly embarrassed. It had been a long time since she had gotten a compliment like that from a guy. "Thank you, Brandon," she said genuinely.

It took them a while to know what to say to each other. _Talking on the phone for the past few years had been so easy. There was no pressure, no nervousness. But now seeing each other again stirred up a lot of memories for both of them. Kelly had been alone for what seemed like eternity, choosing to focus on her family rather than her personal life. Brandon's divorce had only been finalized for about a year, and he had dated anyone seriously since then. _

"So what are you and Sam doing for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something simple. Any suggestions?"

"There's a place around the corner that I think you'd both like. Would you like some company?"

"I'd love some company. But don't you have obligations with your family?"

"Nah, they will survive without me. Besides, I'm sure we will have some nauseating moments coming up in the next couple days with the wedding."

Kelly woke Sammy up a few minutes later and they all headed to dinner together. Brandon and Kelly settled into their comfort zone and Brandon had a nice evening getting to know Kelly's son. Kelly watched her son during dinner, giggling at Brandon's corny jokes and roughhousing with him out by the street. _He looked so comfortable and so happy. She wished the opportunities to be around a father figure everyday. _

As they walked back towards the hotel, several members of Brandon's family and the wedding party greeted them.

"Well hey you guys. Having fun?"

The entire Walsh family watched as Sammy was hanging off Brandon's arm, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah," Sammy answered.

"Kel, I forgot to tell you earlier that we have a babysitter watching the baby after the rehearsal dinner and wedding. If you want, she can watch Sammy too."

"That would be great. Thank you."

Brenda wrapped her arm around her fiancée. "We are going to have a nightcap in the lounge. Anyone care to join us?" she asked looking around.

Several answered yes. "Kel?"

Kelly looked down at Sammy. "No, thanks. I'd better get him to bed. We'll see you all in the morning."

Brenda looked at her brother, who looked somewhat let down. "I think I'll escort the Taylor's back to their room. I'll catch up with you all in a few minutes."

The elevator ride was quiet as they made it to their floor. Kelly stopped at her hotel door and opened it, letting Sammy go in. Leaving the door slightly ajar, she turned around to look at Brandon.

"Thank you for dinner and for walking us back to the room. It was very sweet of you."

Brandon gave her a small smile. "It was my pleasure. Thank you for spending the evening with me."

Kelly looked at Brandon seriously. "I've missed you Brandon."

He reached his arms around her, holding her close. "I've missed you too. I'll see you tomorrow. " As they loosened their embrace, Brandon softly rubbed her arm and shoulder as she turned around and walked through the door.

**This was another filler chapter, but it's going to start picking up soon. I'm going to start my new story this week, so depending on the reviews and how much people like it, my other stories may go on the back burner. We will see how much time I have on my hands. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sammy woke his mom up early and they left the hotel before anyone else in the wedding party even made it downstairs for breakfast.

About 3 o'clock in the afternoon, the entire wedding party stood in the hotel lobby getting ready to ride to the chapel for the wedding rehearsal. Sammy stood amongst the crowd, entertaining everyone, wearing his khaki pants and a light blue dress shirt that matched his eyes.

"Is everyone here?" Jim asked, as he approached the group. "Let's start heading towards the limo."

As they started piling into the limo, Brenda asked, "Where's Brandon?"

The group turned as Brandon jogged towards the group. "Finally Brandon. Did you have to go buy some more hair gel or something?" Brenda teased her brother.

"Very funny, Bren," he replied sarcastically.

Kelly helped Sammy get into the limo before turning towards Brandon. "Need help?" Kelly asked, as she saw that Brandon hadn't quite finished getting his tie on. Brandon stood in front of Kelly as she fixed his tie. "Perfect," she replied as her hand lingered on his chest.

Brandon reached up and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks."

* * *

As Brenda walked up the aisle arm-in-arm with her father, she smiled at her fiancée. Cameron stood at the front of the church with the reverend, his hands clasped in front of him and a big grin on his face. Brenda remembered the first time she had met him.

_She had just spent a grueling 10 hour day on her feet rehearsing for a new show that was due to open in London. Before she left the theater, Brenda sat down in the orchestra section, her feet up against the chair in front of her and her head leaning back. She took a deep breath as she stared at the stage in front of her, with all of the lights shining brightly. _

"_Nice rehearsal." Brenda turned her head to see a tall, handsome man standing in the aisle. _

"_Thanks," Brenda replied, sitting up straight in the chair and running her hand through her hair, hoping she didn't look like a total slob._

_He held out his hand to Brenda. "I'm Cameron, by the way."_

_Brenda shook his hand. "Brenda." She looked around briefly, but much of the crew had already left for the night. She could hear the sound guys talking in the balcony above her. "So, do you work here?" She had been there almost 3 weeks, but hadn't noticed him before._

"_Here? No." He smiled, sitting down a couple seats from her. "My family has owned this theater for generations. I just like to come watch the rehearsals every once in a while."_

"_Oh. So what do you think of the play?"_

"_Well, I think the lead is pretty darn good."_

_Brenda's cheeks turned slightly red, as she smiled, looking down. _

"_So did you work up an appetite?"_

_Brenda looked up at Cameron's dark, kind eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty famished."_

"_There's a nice café just down the road. Care to join me?"_

"_Sure."_

_They spent the next 3 hours talking and laughing in the café and ended it with a kiss outside of Brenda's front steps. That was almost 2 years ago, but it seemed like yesterday. Their relationship seemed so easy and she couldn't be happier. _

Brenda was brought back to the present as her father kissed her cheek and Cameron took her hand. The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly, in fact, Brenda laughed to herself, it was the smoothest rehearsal she had ever been to. As everyone gathered up their belongings, Brenda asked, "Who's ready to party?"

* * *

As dinner ended, Brenda's babysitter came and got the kids as the music started up and people began gathering on the dance floor. Kelly walked over to Brandon and sat next to him. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"For Brenda to get married? Definitely. She can be Cameron's problem now."

Kelly gave Brandon a slap on the arm.

As the music changed and Chantel Kreviazuk's song _Feels Like Home _came on, Brandon stood up and held his hand out for Kelly. "Why Mr. Walsh, you don't dance," she told him as she took his hand and he gently pulled her out of the chair.

"I'll never pass up the chance to dance with you."

They walked out on the dance floor hand in hand. As Brandon held Kelly close to him, his eyes caught Brenda's and she smiled, knowing how much this weekend was beginning to mean to both her brother and her friend.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing to every slow song that was played, except for one time when Brandon's father had cut in on them to dance with Kelly. After the party was over, Brandon walked with Kelly to pick up Sammy from the babysitter. Sammy was fast asleep as Kelly to him back to their hotel room and Brandon helped her get Sammy changed and in bed.

"Well it's getting late. I'd better let you get some sleep."

Kelly walked Brandon to the door and as he walked out the door, she called out to him. "Brandon."

Brandon quickly turned and put his arm around Kelly's waist, pulling her close to him. Kelly felt his soft lips touch hers, as she placed her hands behind his head. As they finally broke apart, Kelly asked him with a big smile on her face, "And what was that for?"

"I wanted to do that all night." He winked at her and turned to walk down the hallway. As Kelly closed the door, she leaned up against the door and closed her eyes, not able to wipe the smile off her face.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you aren't mad at Brenda's not marrying Dylan. I didn't want all that drama in this story. I hope you like Cameron though. Next up is the wedding. Review please! Things are going to get more interesting in the coming chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy!**

Kelly knocked on the door to the groom's room and waited for an answer before opening the door and shuffling Sammy through the door. Kelly looked around at all of the groomsmen in their tuxedos, paying close attention to one in particular.

Brandon walked up to Kelly. "Give me a hand?" he asked her, holding out his boutonnière for her. "You did such a good job on this handsome kid." Brandon gave Sammy a quick squeeze before the little boy found a drum set in the corner of the room and ran towards it. Kelly pinned the flower to Brandon's jacket. As she straightened out the boutonnière, her eyes caught Brandon's looking at her. "You look beautiful Kelly," he replied sincerely, his eyes looking at her up and down, as he smiled shyly.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty good yourself. Well, I'd better go get my seat." Kelly called Sammy over to her and quickly checked his hair and clothes again. "You're going to be the best ring bearer ever. Remember what you need to do?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay," she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. "And listen to Brandon. I'll be right up front if you need me."

"Okay mom! I will!" he told her, as he ran back to the drum set.

Kelly grimaced a little as she turned back to Brandon. "Thank you for watching him for me. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Kel, don't worry. He'll be fine. Just go find your seat."

Kelly nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Kel," Brandon called. Kelly turned to look at Brandon as he walked up to her and gave her a tight embrace. Kelly was a little surprised, but relaxed and wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck. As she loosened her grip he whispered in her ear, "I missed you last night Kelly."

Kelly looked into Brandon's soft blue eyes. "I missed you too. I'll see you later," she whispered and walked out of the room.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect. The music was beautiful. Brenda's gown was gorgeous. Sammy acted like a little gentleman. Brandon looked as good as ever standing next to the groom.

As Kelly turned to file out of the church with the other guests, her eye caught a familiar figure in the back corner of the church, but she missed seeing his face as he snuck out the back door. Kelly thought a moment about following him just to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, but felt two small arms wrap around her waist.

Brandon walked out onto the balcony of the reception hall, finding Kelly glancing out over the city lights.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, leaning against the railing and enjoying the same view.

"No, not at all.. Everything has been beautiful. Your sister did a good job," Kelly told him. "They getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I think they're ready to get out of here. Where's Sammy?" he asked.

"Oh, he went with the babysitter for the night. He was more than ready for bed."

"He looked like he had fun tonight though. He sure beats me at dancing," Brandon smiled, glancing over at Kelly.

"Yeah, he's a lot of fun." There was a moment of silence between the two of them. "So when do you go home to Washington?"

"Tomorrow," he replied, looking over at her. "You?"

"We're leaving tomorrow too." She seemed a little down, Brandon noticed. "It's been really nice to see you Brandon. I know I told you before, but I've sure missed you."

"Me too." Brandon felt her arms as they slowly came together around his waist. He reciprocated the gesture, wrapping his arms around her. Kelly felt Brandon's cheek on hers, as she looked into his eyes. It didn't take more than a moment for them both to take advantage of the moment. Brandon felt Kelly's lips as they met his. As her lips slowly parted and welcomed him in, he let his tongue linger in her mouth. The kiss was interrupted as an announcement was made that the bride and groom were leaving. Brandon and Kelly quickly said their goodbyes to the happy couple.

Soon after, Brandon was pulling the room key out of his back pocket as they made their way down the long hallway. He pulled Kelly in for another intense kiss at the door, and she hit her head. They both giggled as Kelly made a sour face and put her hand up to her head, shielding it from hitting again.

It may have been that neither of them had been in a relationship for a while, or maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe they were rekindling their old romance or maybe they were just showing an old friend how much they really cared. But as Brandon and Kelly laid in the bed, their breathing heavy and irregular, with sweat glistening on their bodies, they couldn't be more satisfied. They couldn't wipe the smirks off their faces.

Kelly pulled the sheet up, covering her body, as she wrapped her arms around Brandon's naked waist and cuddled next to him. He kissed the top of her head. "whatcha thinking?"

Brandon took a deep breath. "A gentleman never tells."

"Oh, I see." She grinned as she looked up into his baby blue eyes. "And what about a lady?"

Brandon lowered himself down and faced her. "Well, you know what they say…."

"No, tell me what they say….."

"Ladies like to gossip…."

Kelly reached her hand up and cupped Brandon's face in her hand as she gave him a kiss. "If that's the case, then…..that was fantastic and I can't wait for some more."

**I didn't give you guys a whole lot of details, but hopefully enough. Next chapter….Brandon and Kelly go their separate ways, but there's a surprise soon waiting for Kelly back home. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and stretched when she heard knocking on her door. She turned over in bed, only to find the other half of the bed empty. Slowly getting out of bed, her fingers combed through her hair and she wrapped the bathroom robe around her as she walked towards the door. Kelly opened the door to find her blonde haired boy wrap his arms around her waist.

"Mommy I missed you!" he exclaimed.

She leaned over, kissing the top of his head. "I missed you too, baby." Kelly thanked the babysitter and shut the door as Sammy started running around the room. Kelly quickly glanced all around the room, but didn't see any signs of the night before in her room. _He had left before saying goodbye, _she thought to herself. _It must not of meant the same thing to him as it did to her. _Kelly sighed heavily, trying to put her thoughts behind her.

Kelly found a movie for Sammy to watch as she quickly got their suitcases packed and got dressed. As they walked into the lobby, Kelly saw Mrs. Walsh standing at the front desk.

Cindy smiled at Kelly, "Well, good morning you two."

Kelly and Sam both greeted the older woman. "It's been really nice to see you Mrs. Walsh."

"You too Kelly. I'm glad to see you doing so well. You've got a great little guy here," she told her, rubbing Sammy's back.

"Thanks," Kelly said as she looked down at her son.

"Your mom would be proud of you, Kelly. You are doing a great job raising him on your own. I'm sure you're doing a great job with Erin too."

Kelly smiled a little as she looked toward the ground. "You know, Mrs. Walsh, my mom asked me before she died how I learned to be such a great mom. I didn't tell her then, but I think I learned it from you." Kelly let out a small laugh. "I spent so much time at your house- it must of felt like I was your third child."

"Well, it was a pleasure to have you in our home Kelly." Cindy gave Kelly a big hug. "You've meant a lot to both of my kids."

"And they've meant a lot to me." Kelly didn't want to seem obvious, but she had to ask. "So have you seen Brandon this morning? I got to say goodbye to Brenda last night, but I haven't seen Brandon around."

Cindy gave Kelly a sad smile. "He left early this morning. He needed to get back early and go into work."

Kelly tried to hide her disappointment, but knew that she wasn't doing a good job. "Oh well. I guess I'll try and give him a call next week."

The two hugged again before Kelly and Sammy caught a cab to the airport.

* * *

It was more than a month later when Kelly finally heard from Brenda. Kelly had been trying to stay low-key, not talking very much to the gang about the wedding in London. So she was surprised when Brenda had called her out of nowhere to invite her to lunch.

"Sorry I'm late," she told Brenda as she took a seat in the booth across from her. "My meeting ran over."

"It's okay. So how are you doing? I haven't seen you since my wedding."

"I'm doing okay. Been busy. So tell me, how was the honeymoon?"

Brenda filled Kelly in on all the details of her trip, but that really wasn't why Brenda had asked Kelly to lunch. "So I have to ask you a couple things."

Kelly squirmed in her chair a bit. _Had Brandon told her about what had happened? _"What about?"

"Did you see him in the back of the church?"

"Did I see who?"

"Dylan."

Kelly honestly hadn't even thought about it since the wedding. "Yeah, I saw him."

"Did you know he was going to be there? Did you talk to him?"

"No, Brenda, I didn't know he was going to be there.

"You haven't heard from him?"

Kelly shook her head. "He hasn't called to talk to Sam in a few months." Kelly looked down at her glass of water. "Brenda, I don't even know how he found out. I swear. I didn't even tell him we were going out the country."

Brenda could tell she was being honest. She wasn't ready to tell Kelly about what was waiting for her when she got back from her honeymoon. "So…. talked to Brandon lately?

Kelly looked up at Brenda. "No, not since we got back. Why? Did he say something to you?"

Brenda watched her friend as she started squirming again in her seat. "You guys just seemed cozy at the reception. Everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, fine. It was nice to see him again." Kelly tried to play the whole weekend off.

As their lunch arrived at the table, Kelly started to feel nauseous. _She had felt uneasy about this lunch all day. Not because she didn't want to spend time with her friend, but she knew exactly what Brenda was going to bring up- and she wasn't ready for it at all. _Kelly stood up in her seat and ran for the bathroom. Brenda was a little shocked that her friend had gotten up and ran away, but quickly followed her. When Brenda pushed the door to the ladies' room open, she heard Kelly getting sick.

"Kel, you okay?" She grabbed some paper towels, wetting them. Brenda pushed the stall open a bit, handing Kelly the towels as she flushed the toilet and buried her face in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly stood up and walked over to the sink, washing her mouth out as Brenda watched her in the mirror.

"You don't look fine."

"There's a nasty bug going around school. I'll be fine," Kelly told her.

Brenda didn't believe a word that Kelly was telling her. "Have you told him you are pregnant?"

Kelly stopped checking her makeup and turned towards Brenda, unable to hide her secret any longer. "Excuse me?"

Brenda wasn't going to let her weasel her way out of this one. "C'mon Kel. How long have you known?"

Kelly crossed her arms, looking down at the floor. "I found out last week."

"Were you going to tell him or keep it to yourself?"

"Brenda, he lives across the country. We're living two separate lives now. He's got dreams and I'm not going to mess up Brandon's life."

Brenda walked over to her friend. "Kelly, it's Brandon's dream to have a family. And I'm pretty sure he'd be ecstatic to have a family with you. I saw the two of you at my wedding. Maybe this is your chance."

Kelly shook her head. "Brenda, he walked out without even saying goodbye."

"What?"

"I woke up in the morning, and he was gone. I don't think it meant the same thing to him."

"Maybe it was too much for him to say goodbye."

"I don't think so. The Brandon I know would of said goodbye."

"So what are you going to do? Go through this again by yourself?"

Tears started to stream down Kelly's face. "I'm scared Brenda. I'm afraid of what he's going to say."

"Kelly, Brandon is not Dylan. He'll be there for you." Brenda tried to console her friend. "C'mon, let's go back to your place. I'll stay with you while you make the call."

Kelly reluctantly agreed as they left the café and made their way back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Brenda watched her friend as she fidgeted with the phone in her hand. Kelly knew the number by heart but couldn't bring herself to push the buttons. Finally, Brenda got tired of waiting and snatched the phone from Kelly, dialing the number quickly and handing the phone back over to Kelly when she heard an answer on the other end. Kelly contemplated hanging up the phone, but knew it was no use. Caller id had already registered on the line.

"Kel? You there?" she heard, as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi Brandon. Yeah, I'm here," she answered.

Brandon was glad to hear her voice, even though it was unexpected. They had talked pretty regularly before the wedding, but since that weekend he was unsure of where they stood. "It's nice to hear from you. I would of called, but…"

Kelly felt embarrassed as she put her head in her hand. "Don't worry about it Brandon. Listen, I know you're busy. I just wanted to say hi." Kelly could see Brenda waving her arms in front of her, giving her lots of facial gestures. Kelly just waved her off. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Before he could give her an answer, she hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Brenda asked.

"I couldn't do it Brenda. He was busy. It just wasn't the right time."

"Uuuuhhhhh!" Brenda exclaimed. "You're never going to think it's the right time. You've just got to tell him. Promise me you'll call him back later."

"I will. Now get out of here- I've got to get back to work."

* * *

She never did back to calling him back. Hours turned to days, which turned into weeks. Pretty soon, Kelly found herself 18 weeks pregnant and Brandon still hadn't found out.

* * *

It was becoming a long week at work and Brandon was ready for a little rest and relaxation. Brandon sat at his desk and dialed a familiar number. It was early in the morning in California, but he knew the voice on the other end of the phone would be awake. The phone rang several times, but right as he was about to hang up, a small voice answered, "Hello?"

"Sam? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Hey. It's Brandon. Is your mom there?"

"Hi Brandon! She's not here. Silver's taking me to school today. Mommy had to go to the doctor."

"She had to go to the doctor? Is she okay?" Brandon asked concerned.

"Yeah. She went to get pictures."

"Pictures?" he asked confused. "I thought she was going to the doctor."

"Yeah, the doctor will give her pictures of the baby."

"Baby, what baby?" Brandon put the pencil down that he was holding and listened closely.

Brandon could hear Silver yell for Sammy in the background. "Gotta go. Bye."

"Wait, Sam…." Brandon heard the phone click on the other line.

Brandon quickly dialed his sister's number. Brenda rolled over in bed and looked at her caller id. _What was he doing calling this early in the morning? _"Hello?" she answered half awake.

"Why didn't you tell me Kelly is seeing someone?"

Brenda laid her head back on the pillow. "What? She's not."

"I just got off the phone with Sammy."

"Oh?" she asked.

"He said that Kelly was at the doctor. And he said she is having a baby."

"Brandon, you really should talk to Kelly."

He started to get frustrated. "Well, lucky you, I've got you on the phone. Now why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Brandon, it's not really my place to tell you."

Brandon threw his hands up. "And what does that mean?"

"Brandon, have you talked to Kelly since you got back from London?"

"Just briefly a few weeks ago she called me to say hi."

"So she hasn't told you?"

"No obviously no one's told me anything. What's going on Bren?"

Brenda pulled the sheet over her head. "Listen, you didn't hear this from me. Yes, Kelly is pregnant."

"No shit, Sherlock. I've already got that piece of information. The question is, how she got pregnant."

"I don't think you should hear this from me, but obviously she's not going to tell you. Yes, Brandon. It's your baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Well according to the doctor her due date is in October which matches up perfectly with the conception period around the time of my wedding. I thought you two looked cozy." Brenda listened for a reply on the other end of the line. "Brandon, are you okay?" She waited a moment for him to answer.

"I got to go Brenda. I'll talk to you later." And with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

Later that evening, Kelly, Sammy and Silver sat around the dining room table eating dinner. "How was school today, Sam?" she asked.

"Good. I made you a picture."

"You did? I can't wait to see it. Did he behave for you this morning?" she asked Silver.

"Yeah, he was busy talking on the phone this morning but other than that he was fine."

Kelly turned to Sammy. "Who was on the phone this morning sweetheart?"

"Uncle Brandon."

Kelly put down her fork and looked at her son. " Brandon called? What did he say?"

"He was looking for you. I told him you were at the doctor."

Kelly started getting nervous. "Did you tell him anything else?"

"Yeah, I told him you were getting pictures of the baby."

Silver watched as Kelly stood up from the table and excused herself, leaving the room.

**Thanks a bunch for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them! Hope you are enjoying!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later Silver found her sister with her head in the toilet. Silver leaned back on the door. "You okay, Kel?"

Silver watched as Kelly wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. Kelly stood and walked over to the sink, washing her mouth out. Kelly braced her arms on the sink, closing her eyes.

"Kel?"

"I'm fine, Silver. Can you clean up the kitchen for me tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," Silver reluctantly agreed. As she was about to walk out, she asked her sister, "I thought you were over this nausea. I haven't seen you get sick in a few weeks."

"I was." Kelly stood upright and walked closer to her sister. "I guess Brandon finding out that he is going to be a father from a kindergartener was a little too much excitement for me."

"Well maybe if he would of heard the news from you…"

"I don't want to get into this with you, Silver," she interrupted.

Silver sighed, pausing for a moment. "Kel.."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Both girls turned as they heard the doorbell ring. Silver watched as Kelly's face seemed to go white again. Kelly felt her stomach in her throat as she turned towards the toilet again.

"I'll get it." Silver replied to her as she walked out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later Kelly heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Not now, Silver. I'll be out in a minute." Brenda opened the door a few inches, peering inside to see Kelly sitting on the edge of the bathtub, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"May I come in?" Brenda asked.

Kelly quickly tried to straighten herself up. "Bren, sorry. I thought you were Silver." She stopped for a moment. "I wasn't expecting you tonight. Is everything okay?"

"Well, I don't know. That's why I came by." Brenda leaned against the counter. "I got a call from Brandon this morning."

"Oh?" Kelly tried to pretend like she didn't know what Brenda was referring to.

"He was pretty upset. I was surprised that he didn't already know. When were you going to call him?"

"I don't know, Brenda." Kelly replied, walking back into her bedroom and sitting on the bed. "I just found out a few minutes ago that Brandon knew. I've been trying to come up with a good way to tell him. So he didn't take it well?" Kelly asked sadly.

Brenda sat down next to her friend. "I don't know. I couldn't really explain too much to him. He hung up the phone on me. But I do think you should call him."

Kelly looked up to the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know, Bren. I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Kelly he cares for you. It's pretty obvious. And I think you feel the same way about him." Brenda told her friend.

"Things are different now. He's got an awesome job that he loves. He travels everywhere. He's living the life he's wanted. Meanwhile, I've got a son with his best friend and my horny teenage sister living in the garage." Kelly replied, letting a small laugh escape her mouth.

"And if you want to know the truth, I think he would give up all of his freedom in Washington to come back to L.A. to be with you…even if you have a little baggage."

"You sure?" Kelly asked "So you want to see the pictures from my ultrasound?".

Brenda nodded, as Kelly went to her dresser and handed Brenda the pictures. As Brenda checked them out, she began to feel sad and she handed Kelly her phone that was sitting on the nightstand. Kelly took a deep breath and nodded to her friend as she began to dial.

* * *

Brandon stopped talking to the woman sitting next to him at the bar when he felt the bar vibrate. He looked over to see his phone light up next to his elbow. Brandon took another swig of beer and picked up his phone. He stared at his phone as Kelly Taylor's name flashed on the caller id. Brandon hid his face in his hands for a moment, unsure if he should answer. _He had had so many mixed feelings today. In some ways he was angry at Kelly for not telling him. He was also ecstatic to find out that he was going to be a father, and he couldn't think of anyone else he would want to have a baby with. He also knew that he had already missed so much with the pregnancy. He really didn't know what to say to her. This was a woman that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. A woman that he couldn't get out of his mind . He didn't know why she was keeping this a secret from him. How could she keep this a secret? She must not have feelings for him, he decided._

Kelly waited for an answer but the phone went to voice mail. She gave a small shake of her head to Brenda as she got the nerve up to leave a message. "Hey Brandon, it's me, Kelly. Listen, I'm sitting her next to your sister and I know that you found out I'm having a baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Give me a call when you get a chance and we'll talk. Thanks, Brandon."

As soon as Brandon heard the beep on his phone, he played back her message. He sat there staring at his phone when it had finished, not knowing if he should call back. He took out his wallet and paid his bill, finally realizing what his next step should be.

**Hey everyone, this was another filler chapter. Nothing real exciting going on. Hopefully it will get more exciting and steamy for you in the coming chapters. Let me know if it is a story I should continue! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to give a shout out to oooLALApaige for encouraging me to update this story. The past month has been a bit of a whirlwind- I had a big birthday month that seemed to go on forever, and a new man that swept me off my feet. So I'm trying to crank out a new chapter for this story that was promised by the weekend, but as you can see, I'm a little late. Hope you all enjoy.**

A couple days later the door to the Peach Pit opened and Brenda watched as her brother approached her and her husband. She rose from her seat, embracing him in a tight hug. "I'm glad you came," she said softly in his ear.

Brandon gave his sister a small smile as he reached out to shake his brother in law's hand. Brandon sat down in a seat across from the couple. "So what's new?" he asked.

"With us or with Kelly?" Brenda replied.

"Both," he said honestly.

"Brandon, come on. We know you didn't just fly across the country to visit us. Have you called her to tell her you are in town?"

Brandon looked down and let out a sigh. "No. And now that I'm here….I don't really know why I came."

Brenda turned to look at her husband as she stood up at sat down in a chair next to her brother, giving him a small squeeze.

"You guys will work it out. You'll see. But you've got to take the next step cause she is scared to death about what you are thinking right now."

"Honestly, Bren. I'm scared to death too."

* * *

That same day at West Beverly High School, Silver knocks on the door to Kelly's office. "Can I come in?" she asks, opening the door ajar, finding her sister looking at a catalogue filled with baby furniture and goods.

Kelly looked up, watching her teenage sister slump into a chair across from her. _How was she going to ever afford another child in the house? She was doing fine with Sammy- Dylan helped out a lot. But Silver was about to go off to college, and there were added expenses attached to that. _Kelly wiped those thoughts out of her mind. _She could do just fine on her own_.

"Silver, I'm not going to write you another late pass for class."

"That's okay. Mr. Matthew's isn't that bad. So what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Kelly replied, closing the catalogue and sticking it in her desk drawer.

"C'mon Kelly. I saw it. You were looking for things to buy the baby. You getting excited?"

Kelly leaned back in her chair, relaxing somewhat. "Yeah, I guess I am." She looked down at her expanding belly. "I never thought I would gain weight this quickly though."

Silver laughed. "Yeah, you are starting to grow a basketball in there."

Kelly crumbled up some scrap paper and threw it at her sister. "Get out of her, okay? I've got work to do."

"Whatever miss Guidance Counselor. Go back to your magazine." Silver stood up and walked out of the office.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after school had let out, Kelly sat at her desk finishing up her work when there was another knock at the office door.

"Come in," Kelly told the person, not even looking up.

"Uh Miss Taylor?"

"Yes, Navid?"

"There's someone here to see you. I found him wandering the halls."

Kelly looked up to see Brandon standing her the doorway to her office.

"Thanks, Navid. I've got it from here." Kelly watched as Navid turned and walked down the hall.

"Hey Kel." He watched as Kelly stood up from her desk. _She had noticeably gained some weight, and never looked better. _"Wow," he managed to get out. "You look beautiful."

Kelly looked down at her stomach, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks." Neither one knew what to say to each other. "So….what are you doing here?"

Brandon started walking closer to Kelly. "Well, you gave me a call the other day. I was just returning your call."

"Just returning my call?" Kelly smirked, looking up at Brandon.

"Yeah, this little kid told me there were pictures of my unborn child." Brandon walked up to Kelly and placed his hands on Kelly's stomach. Kelly's stomach did a flip-flop as she placed her hands on top of Brandon's. The two looked into each other's eyes before Kelly moved away, opening her top drawer. She brought out pictures of her latest ultrasound, and handed them over to Brandon, watching his face stare at the pictures for a few moments before having to go take a seat in a chair.

"Wow." He finally spoke. "This is more than I ever realized. It's real." He said, looking up at Kelly as she shook her head. "When do you find out the sex?" he asked, not really caring if it was a girl or a boy.

"Actually," she said as she opened the drawer again, pulling out another picture. "I already know."


End file.
